The Rebirth of the Sailor Scouts!
by Red One1223
Summary: It's like a lot of years since the Sailor Moon series and so there's a new team of Sailor Scouts. But only a few of the original characters are actually in this fanfic. And notice how I said a few. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'm just trying something out, juggling a couple of ideas. Flame me if you hate what I'm doing to this story. Praise me and suggest some things for later chapters on this and another fanfic of mine that has to do with Digimon. I'm serious about having writer's block on that story.)

Cali ran to the school, running late once again. "I have to remember to get a new alarm clock!" she said, running to the gates. She's been having a weird dream lately: 5 figures were standing all around her, and Cali was wearing a Sailor Scout outfit. The others figures weren't wearing Sailor Scout outfits but the dream got awfully fuzzy when she tried to get a closer look at them.

Her blue eyes scanned the area for any signs for any teachers that would sometimes stand by the gates, watching for any latecomers.

Cali was your ordinary teenager, but what she didn't realize is that she's actually a Sailor Scout.

Cali walked into the classroom, and sighed with relief when she saw that the teacher wasn't in the room. "Thank the stars," she muttered to herself.

Cali sat to the right of Serena, and started drawing herself if she was a Sailor Scout. After she completed the drawing she started coloring it in, making the skirt and high heel boots a light green and the bow a sky blue. She left the gem in the bow alone, thinking that white would be just fine.

She then started to draw herself using an attack. "What kind of attack would I have if I was a Sailor Scout?" she muttered to herself.

"Cali, that's really cool. Who is that? She looks like a Sailor Scout," Serena (A/N: Sorry readers but this isn't the same Serena from the Sailor Moon series) said.

"GAH!" Cali said, surprised that someone talked to her and saw her drawing. "It's nothing!" she said, trying to hide the drawing now. A hand reached out and grabbed it. It was a girl taller than Cali by a couple of inches, had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"'Sailor Earth'? What are you, nine? Sailor Moon doesn't exist! It hasn't existed for years!" the girl said.

"Kim! Please stop it! That's like saying that-" a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes said before the brunette interrupted her.

"Like what, Joy? When was the last time anyone saw a Sailor Scout or monsters?? Almost 100 or so years! So they aren't real and they are no more than a legend!" Kim, the brunette said. Kim then walked to her desk.

Cali stared at Kim as she walked away, and sadly cast her gaze to her drawing. "It's just a drawing, nothing more, nothing less," she said quietly to herself.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. Kim's just in a bad mood, that's all," the black-haired girl, Joy, said to Cali.

"Right…" Cali said, numbly. She just recently turned 15, so why did people pressure her because of some drawing? She stared out the window, but then remembered that the teacher was now in the room.

There was a blonde girl sitting in front of her, fidgeting a lot. "You ok?" Cali asked.

"N-n-no…I just don't do so well with heights," the girl said. Cali then looked to her left and saw that they were in the row closest to the windows.

"Don't worry, just don't look out the window; keep your mind busy with something else," Cali suggested.

"I'll try that," the girl said, shuddering slightly.

"What's your name? I'm Cali," she said.

"Dawn," the girl answered.

(TIME-SKIP TIME!) 1 hr later…

Cali walked to the courtyard and sat down with her friends, Lily and Naomi. "Hey, Cali. What's up?" Lily asked.

"Nothing much. Just having some weird dreams lately…but nothing that I can't do about it right?" Cali said, smiling reassuringly to Naomi, who believed that having weird dreams was a sign about something that was going to happen. "It was just a dream; if something happens, then it happens. No big deal."

"Yes very big deal! Do you realize that when a dream that odd happens, then it'll come true??" Naomi asked, dramatically.

Kim and Joy were walking by and Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. No wonder, that kid was drawing Sailor Moon stuff earlier," she said.

"Kim, please! I have to do some stuff after school so I can't watch your soccer game," Joy said. "And if you keep this attitude up, then I'll not come to your next game!" she added with a wink.

Kim stared at Joy. "Are you flirting with me?" Kim asked.

"No, why?" Joy asked.

"Because you winked at me…in public," she answered.

"Sorry," Joy said, quickly and understanding what Kim was now saying.

Then a boy, about Cali's age, ran by them screaming something about a monster. "If there's a monster, how do we stop it?" Cali asked.

"With the power of imagination!" Naomi answered dramatically, and holding a rusted pipe.

"That's not going to help…" Lily said.

"Yes it will! I'm imagining that this pipe is an all powerful sword!" Naomi replied, still speaking dramatically.

"Remind me why we hang out with her again," Cali asked Lily.

"Because she sometimes gives you good ideas for comics," Lily answered.

"Ri-ight…Naomi, give me that pipe. I'll go see if this 'monster' is real or not," Cali said, not wanting Kim to think that Cali wasn't acting her age.

"-Bleep- no! Get your own!" Naomi said. Lily knocked her upside the head and then Naomi gave the pipe to Cali.

"Thanks," Cali said before running off in the direction where the boy was running from. She turned the corner and saw a black cat with a moon shape scar on its forehead, facing a weird plant thing. The plant thing looked angry at the cat and it only had a scratch on it and a couple of dents. "That must be the monster that kid was talking about. But what can I do to stop it? For the looks of it, the police failed at stopping it," she thought, looking at the bullets that lay on the ground.

The black cat turned around and saw Cali. It jumped on the rusted pipe that Cali was holding and a bright green light surrounded Cali.

The once long pipe turned into a small light green wand that had some special designs on it. "Is this what I think it is?" Cali thought. "There's only one way to find out."

"Earth Planet Power: Make Up!" Cali shouted. (A/N: Go watch Sailor Pluto's transformation and listen to Zakuro's Transformation music. Cali's transformation thing is just like Sailor Pluto's but it's like this rocks or petals instead of whatever Pluto's putting around her) She felt herself getting new strength, powers that she could never imagine. She opened her eyes and saw that the Sailor outfit that she drew this morning was what she was wearing right now.

The plant thing then started to attack Cali. Cali barely had time to dodge the attack. "What do I do now? I don't know any attacks!" she said, looking at the cat.

"What do you want me to do? Get an instruction manual? Think of something!" the cat replied.

Cali thought about what Earth attack she might have. "Earth Quaking Evolution!" she shouted, making the earthquake. Unfortunately that didn't work as well as Cali originally hoped. "Think, Cali think! What would affect a- oh wait, a fire type! But…do I have more than one attack?" she muttered to herself.

"Fire Lava Burst!!" she shouted, hoping that something might happen. And the plant monster thingie was then set on fire and turned to ashes.

"Yay it worked!" Cali said, happily. She then glared at the talking cat. "And you didn't help me because?"

"It's not my job to tell you what to do!" the cat answered.

"Technically, it is because you gave me the wand, thus you must tell me what to do," Cali answered.

"Cali! Is everything ok?" Lily asked, rushing over to her.

"I do not know of this Cali of who you speak of, ma'am," Cali said.

"Cali, what are you talking about? Did something hit you when you went over here?" Lily asked, looking at Cali strange.

Cali looked at herself and saw that she had changed back before Lily even got here. "I guess so," she said, confused as well. Then they headed back to the school; the black cat was still there and followed Cali and Lily back to the school.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Cali thought, looking at the cat.

(So what do you think? This is all I have)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm sorry if this story sucks but I kinda don't have anything else to do…You guys could at least help me on the Digimon one! You can look up the character's info from that fan-fic on Wikipedia!)

Chapter 2: Crappy Explanation!

Cali and the black cat were now at Cali's house, since the author was extremely lazy about what happened after the end of the first chapter when they headed at the school.

"You have 10 seconds to get started on telling me why on Earth I was chosen to be Sailor Earth?" Cali said to the cat.

"Well, you're related to Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi. Isn't that obvious?" the cat answered.

"No not really," Cali answered.

"Well, guess what? You are and only you can stop the forces of evil!" the cat said.

"And why do I look like myself when I'm in the costume?" Cali asked.

"You do not look the same!" the cat said.

"Dude, I look like that I put a different version of Sailor Moon's first outfit on me, and why did you give me this fake tiara?" Cali asked, holding a fake tiara.

"I just want to see if people in this century is as stupid as they were back when Sailor Moon came around," the cat answered. "And call me Luna, you stupid author!"

(I can just call Talking British doggy if I want to!)

"No, you're not doing that Sailor Moon Abridged Series references," the Talking British doggy said.

"Too late," Cali muttered. "And what made you think that people will be as stupid as when Sailor Moon was around?"

"Because all she wore was a school uniform and the costume was like it but it was a tiny mini skirt, a short-sleeve shirt, and high heel boots," Luna said. "So she just looked the same but with red orbs and a tiara."

"Right…" Cali said, putting the tiara on. "And if they see that I'm actually Cali and not Sailor Earth, I'll kill you."

"But don't you need me?" Luna asked.

"The author can make you come back to life, like that one character from South Park. He dies and appears in the next episode," Cali said, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Cali ran back into the room, some of her clothing ripped. "I'm killing you at the end of this chapter," she said, glaring at the cat.

"Oh and you have to find 4 other girls, all who don't have Sailor outfits but they are related to more than one Sailor Scout," Luna said.

"Why more than one?" Cali asked.

"Because some of the Sailor Scouts' kids married each other and so the Sailor Scouts had grandkids that lead to the new Sailor Scouts of today," Luna explained.

"I think that some of the Scouts were gay and you're just hiding that fact," Cali said, looking suspiciously at the cat.

"Gay people can't give birth if they have sex with each other!" Luna said.

"They could make a clone that has both of their DNA but made the clone straight," Cali suggested.

"Yeah that's probably the only explanation if you put it that way," the cat said.

"And how do I find my teammates if they don't have Sailor Scout outfits?" Cali asked.

"Your wand can help transform you into what your next teammate will look like. Try it by saying something that would help," Luna said.

"Like what, 'Disguise me as my next teammate'? That's-" she started to say but then she was looking like a witch. "Did I just turn into a witch?" she asked, looking at her outfit, which were white and a light blue. (If any of you guys watch Magical Doremi/Ojamajo Doremi, it's the second outfit that they get but it's light blue instead of orange, blue, green, white, purple, pink, red)

"Apparently," Luna said.

"I have a better idea. Show me who my next teammate would be!" she said, pointing the wand at the mirror that was in her room. 4 pictures appeared: one was Kim, the next two were Joy and Dawn, and the last one was kinda blurred. "Great…my next teammate is either someone who hates me, one that hate heights, one that's friends with the one that hates me, and an unknown one…" Cali said.

"Just shut up and find the witch!" Luna shouted.

"Did she turn you into a newt?" Cali asked.

"…I got better," she answered.

"Ri-ght…Wait, how am I suppose to find this girl. We don't even know if she knows if she's a Sailor Scout or not," Cali pointed out. "Like Sailor V!"

"Just skip over to the next day!" Luna said.

Next day at the school:

Cali walked inside the school trying to find out how to find the witch. She then realized that since she was interested in Sailor Moon stuff, she turned into Sailor Earth. If that's the case, this girl must be interested in witch stuff. She then started to look for Dawn, since she was on somewhat good terms with her.

She found the blonde in the courtyard, reading a book. "Hey, Dawn; what are you reading?" Cali asked.

"Just a story about magic cards, and how to predict the future," Dawn reply.

"Like a Tarot card?" Cali asked.

"Kinda, but these cards have different powers and stuff, and if you activate them, they do what the person wants them to do. You need a lot of magic to do so."

"Would a Witch use them?" Cali asked.

"No, because witches don't have enough magic to do that kinda stuff," Dawn reply.

"_Damn! Dawn isn't the one that's the witch. It must be either Kim or Joy…please don't let it be Kim! She hates me enough as it is," _Cali thought as she bid her friend farewell and went off to look for Kim. She found Kim looking up animals in the school library.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim turned to Cali and seemed to glare daggers at her. "What do you want?"

"I just came to say that you were right and I just felt like we got off the wrong foot yesterday. I was just drawing for the sake of drawing and what are you looking for?" Cali explained.

Kim sighed and said, "I'm looking up certain fox species, the ones that are nearly extinct and stuff. School project stuff."

"Makes sense. Do you know anything about witches and magic?" Cali asked.

"No, not really. Why? Do you have to do a project about them also, like Joy is doing? Talk to her about it; she's over in the fiction area, trying to find every book about witches," Kim replied.

Cali nodded and headed for that area. She then heard a scream and headed towards the scream, the wand clutching her her hand. Cali saw that there was a bookshelf monster. "Holy –bleep-, education is bad for you!" Cali shouted as she watched the bookshelf attack random students. One of the students that were avoiding being hit was Joy. "Joy, get over here!" Cali shouted.

Joy ran over to her and panted. "What's…up?" she asked.

"We need to transform! I know that you're one of the Sailor Scouts and-" Cali started to explain before Luna jumped from her head did a flip and a green and yellow pen fell into Joy's hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just follow my lead, Joy!" Cali told her before shouting out, "Earth Planet Power: Make Up!" She was then Sailor Earth, or at least the witch form of Sailor Earth "Now it's your turn!"

Joy nodded and raised her pen. "Jupinus Crystal Power: Make Up!" (Go watch like Aiko's (From Magical Doremi/Ojamajo Doremi) 2nd transformation but listen to it with the Outer Senshi's transformation music) "I'm Sailor Jupinus, a merged of Venus and Jupiter!" Sailor Jupinus called out. She wore what Sailor Earth wore at the moment, but had black hat, gloves, and dress, with a dark green and yellow symbol on the dress.

"_Sailor Jupinus…a mixture of some of the Sailor Scouts…I guess it makes sense, since the author is only allowing like 5 Sailor Scouts in this fanfic,"_ Sailor Earth thought. "Earth Quaking Evolution!"

"Thunder Love Shock!" Sailor Jupinus shouted. She basically did what Sailor Venus does with her attack but with lighting and stuff added to the hearts.

A few moments later, the monster was destroyed and no one knew what happened other than killer books, and Joy and Cali were in their normal clothes.

"I'll explain everything to you after school," Cali told the new Sailor Scout.

Joy nodded eagerly. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

(OMG! THIS CHAPTER LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING I PUT ON AT THE LAST SECOND…WHICH IT WAS!)


End file.
